


Can I call you?

by Vermellraev



Category: ENHYPEN (Band), I-LAND (Korea TV)
Genre: Fluff, Heeseung is whipped, Jay is only mentioned, M/M, Phone Call, based on a true love story, lmao yes this is what happened to me in uni, soft, sunghoon is whipped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:47:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29449536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vermellraev/pseuds/Vermellraev
Summary: Who would've thought about confessing to their crush at 4 am? well, none other than Park Sunghoon.
Relationships: Lee Heeseung/Park Sunghoon
Comments: 10
Kudos: 62





	Can I call you?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Thank you for taking the time to read my stories <3 I really wanted to post a cute one for this wonderful Valentine's Day so I hope you like it.
> 
> This story is quiet special to me because it's a mix between how I met a guy at Uni and a cute little prompt I saw in an unrelated quiz... So I hope it's good.
> 
> (WARNING: English isn't my first language so please be kind when pointing out mistakes)

At the short age of 20, Lee Heeseung has never dated anyone and no, it was not for lack of people after him, the boy was naturally beautiful, charismatic, popular although shy at school and the same situation happened when he got to uni, he talked to everyone but his circle of close people was always very small and intimate.

To be honest, Heeseung had never cared about his love life, it was simply never a priority, his focus was always being more inclined to his artistic and creative side, he liked hanging out with his friends, his brother, his family, he had great people around him so he never felt lonely.

Besides that, his standards were high, well, not in his opinion but this was what his friends always said.

Heeseung didn't like wasting time in relationships that would only leave scars in his heart and bad experiences, he did not want a person who was not able to give him what he deserved and honestly for him it was much better to be alone than with the wrong person.

And oh, growing up he's seen that so much, disastrous relationships which only made him wonder if it was really necessary to have a partner and wondering what was so great about it...

For Heeseung it was always a bit pathetic or should he say sad? to see someone wasting their time crying for another, especially when they were like 14 years old like c'mon we all know it isn't worth it.

In his opinion at that age you are supposed to be having fun, not crying because your partner cheated on you with someone else or whatever.

Also, there was never a lack of people in his life asking him out, he liked to flirt a bit, little things that never reached anything bigger but served to stroke his ego and so that he could tell a couple of funny stories.

Heeseung has never liked anyone like that anyway...

Or well, hardly anyone ...

There was always an exception... 

uhm...

Park Sunghoon was a boy he met on his first year of university when as a class they went out to analyze the art that was present in one of the oldest churches in the city. Heeseung didn't really know of Sunghoon's existence until he saw the black haired guy offering to open the door of one of the church's rooms for him.

And the first thing Heeseung thought when he saw him was "Handsome", although their first meeting was no longer than 20 seconds or something, and they only shared a couple of cute smiles since he was accompanied by his friend Jay who was waiting for him inside and Sunghoon was with a boy he did not know about at the time, now though, Heeseung knew his name was Jake and he was his best friend.

Fate wanted them to meet, apparently, and in less than a week they ended up working together on a project.

Sunghoon asked him for his instagram and Heeseung shared some of his drawings with the black-haired, both being artists by nature had fun with it.

And now they had been talking for a long time, almost a year, when during one night that seemed to be ordinary, they had arranged to see a movie together through a video call, nothing too romantic because Sunghoon hated romantic movies with passion, they were, according to him, too predictable and lame and every time that Heeseung heard that coming out of the younger's mouth he'd tease him because his instagram was full of romantic quotes in the description of photos, full of cheesy words.

The teasing gave both a very good time where they'd laugh together ... 

\- "Aww Sad Boy Sunghoon" -

Time went by so fast when he was with him.

According to his friend Jay, Heeseung liked Sunghoon a lot but didn't want to admit it due to the fear of rejection but the truth was not exactly this.

Heeseung was very insecure, although he knew he was pretty and attractive he didn't want to be overconfident and think that because he had a connection with Sunghoon it meant that the other boy was in love with him, I mean they could just be friends that got along really well.

Also, Heeseung found it hard to think that he was special and he really preferred not to.

\- "It was a good movie, Sunghoon, don't be bitter" - Heeseung said through the instagram chat they were talking on, as the movie had finished they decided to end the video call and now he was on his bed while they talked. 

\- "Heeseung, the ending was horrible, I mean ... after everything that happened, they ended up together? It was supposed to be action, not a fucking... lame ass romance" -

\- "Well, maybe the ending wasn't funny but the rest was decent in my opinion" - Heeseung replied with a soft smile on his face and his back to his bed, dressed in light clothes, it was almost 4 in the morning and he was still talking to Sunghoon on the phone.

\- "You say that because you felt bad for the actors because the film was bad" -

\- "Mmm no, I say it because I laughed more at the lead actor's jokes than I laugh at your jokes" -

\- "Ouch, Heeseung don't destroy my ego like that" - 

Heeseung only replied with an audio full of his laugh, he was already sleepy but he didn't want to stop talking to Sunghoon.

\- "Are you going to sleep now, Heeseung?" -

\- "Mmm I'm a little tired but I don't want to leave you alone" -

\- "... Can I call you?" -

\- "At 4 in the morning, Sunghoon?" - 

\- "It's very important" -

\- "Uh... okay..." -

No more than 3 minutes passed when Heeseung received the call, he answered it immediately with the fear that his brother, who was sleeping in the room next to his, would listen, he did not want to disturb the rest of his family that was sleeping.

\- "Heeseung" -

And if Heeseung tried to lie to you in a very stupid way he'd tell you that he didn't melt when he heard Sunghoon's voice at 4 in the morning, a song with soft guitar chords playing in the background, he remembered that the boy he was talking to on the phone lived alone in an apartment, so Sunghoon could perfectly play music until the time he wanted... 

If the neighbors weren't complaining, of course ...

Not like the Sunghoon cared anyway.

\- "Sunghoon... Why are you calling me at 4 in the morning?" -

\- "I wanted to talk to you" -

\- "We were already talking" - 

\- "Heeseung, I like you" -

\- "Huh? No .... Don't play with me like that, Sunghoon" -

He didn't want to think about it, he didn't like to think this kind of thing because he did like Sunghoon... What if this was some kind of joke? His heart couldn't handle the humiliation and pain.

\- "I'm not playing, I like you, Heeseung, since we met I like you a lot" -

Heeseung rested his head on the soft pillow that he had on his bed as he looked through the window of his room, he didn't know how to respond, besides...

Who the fuck confessed to their crush at 4 in the morning? Heeseung's brain was already responding slowly from exhaustion, he should be sleeping right now.

\- "Heeseung, are you still there?" -

\- "Yeah... y-yeah, just... I don't know what to say ..." -

\- "Could you... tell me how you feel? I'm not going to hate you for not wanting me back ..." -

\- "You... I like you too ..." - 

He heard a soft laugh coming from Sunghoon on the other side of the line before he spoke. - "You like me?" -

\- "I like you..." -

\- "How much?"-

\- "Sunghoon..." -

\- "I asked you a question, Heeseung" - 

\- "A-a lot ..." -

\- "Enough to accept being my boyfriend?" -

\- "Sunghoon you're going too fast" -

\- "I've known you for a year and we see each other almost every day, in my opinion we should already be married" -

Heeseung couldn't help but laugh and shake his head as he settled into his bed, snuggling in the soft sheets. - "Ask me out on a date first ..." - 

\- "You really don't want to be my boyfriend?" -

\- "That's playing dirty, Sunghoon, why don't you take me to a nice place tomorrow and then ask me that?" -

\- "Are you free at 1?" -

\- "Oh! Are we going to have lunch together?" -

\- "I know a ramen place that you are going to love" 

\- "I'll act surprised and like I don't know the restaurant when we get there" -

\- "Yes please, I need my ego to recover from that time when a bullshit ass actor made my boyfriend laugh more than I did" -

Heeseung liked the way the word boyfriend sounded coming from Sunghoon's mouth. - "I'm not your boyfriend yet ..." -

\- "Baby..." -

\- "Sunghoon, I'm tired ..." - Heeseung said snuggling into the sheets with a silly smile and sleepy eyes, mmm he really wanted to go to sleep. 

\- "Are you going to leave me here talking to myself?" -

\- "mmm ... no ... I'm going to dream that I'm with you" -

\- "Is that so?"-

\- "Yes..."-

\- "And what do we do in your dream?" - 

\- "You hug me..." -

\- "What if I want to kiss you?" -

Heeseung couldn't help but smile softly as he closed his eyes. - "Tomorrow there will be plenty of time ..." -

\- "I like you..." -

\- "Since when?" - 

\- "Sorry?"-

\- "Since when do you like me" -

\- "Since I met you..." -

\- "Liar..." -

\- "Pff, is it so hard to believe that I like you, baby?" -

\- "... Mmm me too" -

\- "Mhm?" -

\- "I also like you since the moment I saw you... Like a lot..." -

\- "I can't wait for tomorrow" -

\- "Talk to me until we fall asleep then..." -

\- "Sounds like a good plan, my love..." -

After 30 minutes of cheesy talking and a few jokes shared they both found themselves too tired to keep talking and under the low lights of Heeseung's candles and listening to the soft music on Sunghoon's side, Heeseung whispered:

\- "Good night, love... see you tomorrow" -

\- "Good night, baby... see you tomorrow..." -

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's Day!


End file.
